


Abditory

by RedpathArcade



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Joes hiding place is within his art, M/M, Random & Short, i don’t know if this makes sense, joe is hurting because Nicky is hurt, when Nicky isn’t there to hold him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedpathArcade/pseuds/RedpathArcade
Summary: Abditory(n) A place into which you can disappear; a hiding place.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Abditory

**Author's Note:**

> Joe’s retreats to his studio, his art, when Nicky gets hurts and takes a while to heal.

Abditory

(n) A place into which you can disappear; a hiding place.

* * *

The dark colours swirled together on the rough canvas. The brushstrokes harsh and unforgiving. Paint coat barely dried before another is laid. Ask any professional, most of them would split between saying it's a horrendous piece of work, or a true masterpiece that shows how much pain the artist felt creating it.

The studio's lights are set to the darkest setting, making the colours more haunting than normal. The artist is covered in paint, more paint than the canvas, a sign of carelessness. The man's eyes bright with tears in the low light. The only pure colour to be seen. 

Dark paint smeared against dark skin as the man wipes his tears away. Dark red smeared across his right cheekbone, the colour almost as dark as his lover's blood. 

His lover, who's across the hall wrapped in blankets to keep him warm as his body heals itself. His lover who took a blow meant for him. His lover who once told him it's pointless to waste time sitting by his bedside, that he should continue his day as normal. His lover who doesn't understand that he _can't_.

But he tries, for his lover, he will leave the bedside chair and he'll cross the hallway to the dark studio. The studio that will stay dark until his lover comes and turns the lights on. His lover will hold him, even though it should be the other way around, and his lover will tell him it's okay, that he's still here. 

His lover will tell him it's time to come back, to step out of the dark and cold studio room. To reappear into the world, the world where his lover is awake and alive.

For now though, he'll hide. He'll continue the harsh brushstrokes. He'll continue to ignore the concern of his family. He'll ignore Andy's soft reassuring words. It doesn't mean anything to him. Not when his lover's words sound so much more meaningful.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments keep me going, short or long, I love feedback and this one is kinda a new style for me and I’m not sure if it makes sense to anyone but me.


End file.
